Here goes Nothing
by SRP1995
Summary: What if you where a single mom with nothing but your twins, a car, and a map to La Push or Forks? What could happen?    Could someone imprint? or  find their mate? what if she's different a little too different?
1. Alone

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

_**Here**__** goes Nothing**_

**Chapter One **

**Alone**

**So here I am with my little twins clinging to me. I look in horror at the eviction notice on the apartment door. I feel the pull of sudden dread in the pit of my stomach at the words "evacuate immediately" I feel something more like someone pulling on my pant leg. **

**This pulls me out of the pit of lost. I look down to see Chelsea my three year old with her bottom lip out asking me "Where we gonna live now momma?" What can I tell my daughter? I can't tell her we have to stay at a shelter or sleep at the park. I stand their thinking of options where we could spend the night. I come up with a few but they wouldn't work out well. **

**My son Braxton just stands by me trying to soothe his sister. He's my little rock that gets me through the hard times. Braxton walks Chelsea to my car trying to fasten her in. I look down seeing all are possessions in garbage bags on the front step of our "old" apartment. I pick them up carrying them to my car. I put the bags in the trunk then go around the left side to buckle Chelsea in. **

**I get the strap around her and barely get it buckled because of her kicking at me. After she's in her seat I go back around to strap Braxton in his. I open the side door where Braxton is furiously trying to get the buckles on his car seat together. I smile and do it for him giving him a kiss on the head before I close the door.**

**I walk to my side and get in that's when I realize we have nowhere to go. My parents are gone; we have no close friends to stay with, I'm alone. **


	2. New Start Hopefully

**Chapter Two**

**New Start Hopefully**

**I get the car started, turning on the radio when I decide to just drive and then go from there. So that's what we did, I drive till we have to stop for gas. I pull into a Gas Mart checking on the twins when I park. After I made sure they were asleep I get out and pump gas. After I filled the car I check on them one last time before going in the store. I walk past the counter where a high school kid around my age is working.**

**I walk to the back of the store where I pick out a juice box pack, some lunchables, and, go to the side of the store to get me a cup of coffee. I walk up closer to the counter grabbing a map off the rack. I walk up to pay where the boy behind the counter is eyeing me while ringing up my stuff. I think back to when I hadn't had the twins yet. I would have loved the attention the boy was giving me but know it's kind of annoying. He tells me my total is $20.75 I hand him the money out of what little we have left.**

**I walk out looking at my receipt where at the bottom in pen is where the boy wait "Adam" has wrote his number. I can't help but laugh why I would ever call him even if I didn't have the twins I wouldn't. I laugh all the way to the car getting in silently. I hear the soft sounds of two children sleeping and I can't help but smile. I sit in the driver's sit getting the Gas Mart bag out of the passenger seat looking for the map I just bought.**

**I pull it out sitting the bag back into the seat next to me. I look at all the different places on the map and I see a place called Forks with a town called La Push around it. I think I'll head in that direction it's not that far from here. I start the car up hears to a new start hopefully.**


	3. SLEEP

**Chapter Three**

**SLEEP**

**I drive all night humming to the songs on the radio. Every time I sing I remember my time in school, how they said I'll be the next big thing. Yeah that happened but I was the big thing because of my wedlock twins not my voice. I lived in a small town with my parents in Wisconsin only the three of us. I was their pride and joy nothing was my fault, I was the good girl. **

**I was not the popular girl but I was the girl everyone liked, the one you get advice from, I was just a nice girl.**

**I had friends in all circles but Jason was the most important to me. He was my first love and the father of my twins. I thought he loved me and are child but not enough to lose his scholarship at LSU. That was before I found out I was having twins. **

**I decided I could do it by myself with my parents for support but after the seventh month of my pregnancy my parents got in a car accident. This took them from me not much later. I named my children after my parents out of love for them. I had just ended junior year at school when I lost my parents, my twins had their third birthday, lost by boyfriend of four years and having to take care of not just myself but ****two little kids****. **

**I remember all the looks and whispers about me even more came the closer I came to my due date. I tried to ignore it as much as possible but sometimes it just hurt too much. The worst thing was when I tried to give Jason an ultrasound and he laughed in my face saying he "I don't want this, it's not like their mine any way." I was so crushed by this I just couldn't do anything I stayed home the last week of school I had to go to. **

**That's all in my past this is my future this is my family's future with my children.**

**I drive past the sign that said **

_**Welcome to Forks**_

_**Town of **_

_**3,503**_

**This town doesn't have very many people in it I guess. I get into Forks finding a post office/ town hall type thing asking if there is a hotel somewhere nearby. A female clerk tells me the only hotel is in La Push a few minutes away. I guess that's that we'll go stay in La Push then. So I get back in the car and start driving to La Push, the clerk said it has an Indian reservation I shouldn't miss it. **

**I get to another sign that I don't pay much attention to. I drive around La Push until I finally find the hotel around one in the morning. I check the kids and I in the hotel and ask the bellboy to come get are bag with a couple extra pleases added on. **

**After he went to get them I grabbed my two children one in each arm carefully as not to wake them up. The clerk behind the counter opened the doors for me and I thanked him many times. I think he had kids of his own because he just smiled at me. **

**I get the kids in bed covering them up to their ears I never thought we'd get here. I watch them sleep so peacefully without a care in the world feeling better about everything in my life. **

**One thing I do know I need is SLEEP. I need lots and lots of sleep from driving almost nonstop for two days and taking care of two toddlers. **


	4. Life

**Chapter Four**

**Life**

**I wake up at six o'clock when the kids' starts moving around me and I make them some pancakes. I turn on the T.V. and go to the bathroom I come out and there are my kids with pancakes sticking out of their mouths watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. **

**I can't help but smile I make me a plate of pancakes and go sit on the bed with my kids. I am so happy that it's Sunday I don't have to go to school yet but I have to enroll the kids in a daycare, enroll myself in school, find a job, find a babysitter for when I find a job how great is that? **

**I think it would be easier to enroll in school first than anything else. So I wait till the kids have ate, me given them bathes, brushed their teeth, and me dressing them. Which after all this it's at least 9 o'clock in the morning. I pack them in the car with their coats on. **

**I drive to the school and pull in a parking spot stopping to make sure I'm not too close to the other car. **

**I get out and get the kids out taking one hand of each in mine walking up the steps to the door. I walk in and follow the signs to the office which looks like any school office with chairs along the wall the secretary's desk in the middle of the room with all the bells and whistles.**

**I smile at the secretary and tell the kids to sit in the chairs and behave. I tell Braxton to play with his two cars and Chelsea to play with her Barbie. I go over to the secretary and tell her I want to enroll in the school. She smiles and asks how old I'm I tell her I'm eighteen years old.**

**I tell her I would be a senior. I tell her I had to leave for a year so I want to finish school, graduate, and think for my future. She fills out my paperwork and gives me a schedule telling me school starts on Tuesday. I say thank you and go tell the kids to get their stuff when Chelsea says "Momma now where we going?" and Braxton just says "Home." **

**Before I walk out of the school I ask the secretary if there's a daycare anywhere close to the school. She says there's not but a lady named Emily Young might watch them and she's not far from here. **

**She gives me directions to the house and I smile saying thank you and start walking to the car holding the twins hands. I follow the directions to a house kind of in the woods. I walk up to the doors and knock softly. A few minutes later a woman with three scars running down the right side of her face opens the door. **

**I know what made those scars and I can't help but tense up a little. She looks at me with a smile and says "Hello can I help you with something?" I smile back and say "Hi I'm Sabrina you don't know me but the secretary at the school said you sometimes watch kids so I was really hoping you could watch my children so I could go to school please." **

**She looks at me for a few seconds and says sure but she wants to meet them. So I go out to the car and get Braxton and Chelsea out of the car. They look like me more than their father with their blue eyes and red hair but their darker color is from their father. **

**Emily smiles at the children and starts playing with them. I'm glad they like Emily so I won't feel bad if I start bringing them here. I tell Emily I can't pay her much but I'll try to be consistent. She says I'm not paying her that she doesn't need it and she doesn't want it for that matter.**

**I smile and Emily tells me to start bringing them around 6 or 7 in the morning whenever is better for me. I smile and hug her thanking her probably ten times. She says if I want they can stay with her so I can finish my errands. I thank her and I get there backpacks out of the backseat. I hand them to Emily and I kiss the twins goodbye telling them I'll be back soon.**

**I get in the car and start driving down the street when this nagging thought keeps popping into the front of my mind "She has a werewolf or werewolves around." I remember how mad they can get from Jason. Yes he is a Werewolf I'm the only one who knew not even his aunt who he lived with knew. **

**I remember the time he fazed to close to me I touch my left hip without realizing it. How angry he got the searing pain with the constant throb and then suddenly sharp pains. I also remember the blood so much I thought I would die right there on his aunt's old orange carpet. Yet he got me to the hospital just barely after I fainted from blood loss. **

**I was in the hospital for months for that because it tore the muscle all along my hip bone. Where I had to have physical therapy everyday for months after getting out of the hospital from Jason's claws tearing into my flesh. I forgave him after that and I still don't know why I did. **

**I go by some groceries at the store and drive around town some to get a feel for the area. No one knows I have my own secrets. I know of the legends of the werewolves and the vampires all that stuff. I was raised on that stuff because I'm the child of a water nymph and a wizard. So I can control water and am beautiful from my mother and smart and have magic from my father. Add a little werewolf into that for my kid's genes and I have a handful of problems.**

**I finish my errands but haven't found a job but I can mark to things off the list at least. It's about 3 o'clock or something in the afternoon when I get to Emily's house. I had already taken the groceries home and put them away. **

**So I walk up to the door and knock when this time a tall man with russet skin and black eyes opens the door saying "You must be Sabrina I'm Sam Uley Emily's fiancé it's nice to meet you." I smile and say that I'm Sabrina and it's nice to meet him too. I walk in after Sam and see Emily with my kids in the floor I smile this is the life.**


	5. That's who he is

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters they are property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Five **

**That's who he is…**

**I stand in the room smiling at Emily playing with my kids and seeing how much they enjoy it. Then I see out of the corner of my eye a tall muscular guy with russet skin, dark eyes, and a happy big smile on his face. I see him get in the floor and play with my kids and to top it off he is hot I mean REALLY hot.**

**My son turns to see who's at the door when his eyes meet mine and his face brightens and I hear "MOMMA!" then my son starts charging at me I see my daughter look up saying "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" She starts running at full speed now both tackling me at the same time. I fall on my butt laughing the whole time hugging my kids. **

**I say "Did you guys really miss me that much?" that statement being answered with two heads nodding up and down. I thank Emily for all her help with everything and she asks if I'm going to go to school on the reservation. I tell her that's where I enrolled at so yeah I'll be going there on Tuesday.**

**Emily says "Oh shot! I forgot to introduce you to my friend here Sabrina this is Jacob, and Jacob this is Sabrina and you already meet her children Braxton and Chelsea." I look at Jacob and he looks at me and my attraction to him multiplied I had butterflies just from looking at him. **

**He gave me a big smile standing up putting his hand out saying "It's nice to meet such a beautiful woman." I laugh at this I've never thought I was beautiful. I say it's nice to meet him to and I have my son wrapped around one leg and my daughter wrapped around the other.**

**I walk which is more like a waddle over to the couch. I plop down and stick one leg out and shake off my daughter while she laughs like crazy then do the same with my son but with him it takes a little longer because he has a better grip. **

**Jacob comes over and sits really close to me after I have detached my children from my legs. I see my children run to Jacob and mess with by jump at him or tickling him all kinds of things. Yet he enjoys all there play not like other guys who act like they like kids but really don't. **

**I honestly like Jacob yet I don't want to bring someone in the twin's lives without knowing if they'll stick around. I can't do that to them that already happened with their grandparents. **

**I can't let my kids get hurt so I get up grab the kids say bye to Emily and Sam and leave. I must have left them in shock on why I left so fast. I get to the hotel room and we all go in I take the kids coats, shoes, and socks off so their comfortable. They watch T.V. while I fix dinner after dinner we do are night-time routine of bathes, comb/brush hair, pjs, brush teeth, read a story and then bed. At around nine thirtyish the kids are out. I go to bed and crash almost eminently.**

**I dream of Jacob how it would be to date Jacob, marry Jacob, have his child, growing older with him all kinds of things. I don't understand how I just meet him and I'm dreaming of a life with him. I don't KNOW HIM! **

**I wake up around nine o'clock in the morning and the kids are asleep still so I make breakfast of waffles and eggs. I sit drinking my coffee till the kids get up around ten they eat I go help them brush their teeth and I help them get dressed. The kids wanted to go see Emily and I called her and she said to bring them right away. **

**I drop them off like yesterday say goodbye give them both a kiss on the forehead and start to leave when Emily says "Jacob will be here soon" giving me a look. I just say ok and walk out. I get in the car and start driving to a GameStop. I get there and start looking at the Xbox 360 games when I see a huge guy with bulging muscles, brown almost black hair, and golden eyes.**

**Something I've never seen before I can't help but stare at this man who seems only a little older than me. I look at the new Call of Duty Black Ops game and its strategy guide. He comes up behind me and I can't help but hold my breath waiting for him to do something. I start to give up hope when I hear a deep voice say "You ever played Black Ops before or you looking for a boyfriend or something?" **

**I turn to face him and I'm in awe just looking at him, I say "Yeah I used to play this with my dad all the time after he bought it."**

**He smiles at me and I feel so happy we talk about video games, movies, and all kinds of stuff. I feel something stir in me and I don't understand it. We talk and he asked me if I wanted to go out with him tonight. I smile and tell him absolutely I'll see him at seven. I give him my number with him giving me his and me walking away swaying my hips.**

**I go to a book store in Forks meeting a girl named Bella who is really nice and knows her books. We get along really well and she asked if I wanted to go with her to meet her friends. I look at my watch and see its only noon so I say sure I'll go.**

**We go to a house in the middle of the woods with almost a 3 mile drive way. I get out of the car with Bella and walk after her to the door. Bella knocks on the door and a blond man with gold eyes comes out who smiled at her opening the door wide. I follow her in the house where I'm introduced to Carlisle the man at the door, Esme his wife, their son Edward, and daughter Alice. Also there's Jasper and Rose they lost their parents so Carlisle and Esme took them in.**

**I heard Esme say she had another son named Emmett but he was out right now. I got along really well with all of them Alice especially. Alice wanted to show me her clothes in her room so she pulled me after her. We went up a staircase and turned right at the first door. **

**I walk into a room that belongs in a five-star hotel. It has a huge bed, a hot tub, a balcony, and a walk in closet.**

**I follow Alice in and look at all the racks of different fabrics. I run my hand on a couple of pieces. I turn to Alice and say "ummmm...Alice can I... borrow some clothes... because I have a date tonight and... I have nothing to wear please?" **

**She looks at me while a slow smile grows on her face. She nods that I can but says there's a catch I have to get ready here with her. I say ok and she starts pulling stuff out of the racks. **

**I look at the clock and say "Hey Alice I need to make a quick call I'll be on the balcony."**

**I go out there dialing Emily's number**

_**Ring...ring... ring...ring...**_

**Then I hear a deep voice say "Hello Emily can't come to the phone right now this is Jacob can I help you?"**

**I say "hey Jacob its Sabrina I was just calling to check on the twins and to say it'll probably be late when I pick them up. Please tell Emily for me and thank her for everything she's done for me."**

**Jacob says ok and I hang up right when Alice comes out on the balcony. She asks "Who were you just talking to was it your hot date?" I laugh and tell her no it wasn't. **

**I let Alice take care of everything my hair, makeup, clothes, and the works.**

**I look like a completely different person with my hair straightened and makeup that looks like a professional did it. Also the dress I absolutely love is a black sloped hem halter dress with a split leg. It's been about three hours of hair pins, sweat, and mascara. Yet finally I'm completely fixed up to Alice's delight. **

**I heard early on in the "make over" what sounds like the front door opening but I ignore it.I can't believe this girl staring back at me in the mirror is even a relative of mine let alone me.I turn to Alice jumping her with a monster hug. We can't stop laughing for the longest time but when we finally settle down I tell her thank you for all this. She tells me whenever I need anything like this to call her ASAP. She gives me her number and I give her mine. **

**She says that she wants to take me shopping. I start to walk across the room when my phone starts ringing. I look at the screen of my phone where I see GameStop guy =) flashing. I slowly walk to the bathroom in Alice's room locking it when I'm safely inside. I open it taking a deep breath before hitting the talk button. At first on the other end is silence. I thought he had hung up on me without knowing it. I start saying "umm hello? You there?"that's when I hear a throat clear and that deep voice say "Hi I didn't know if you would answer or not." I smile reassuring him I would have. **

**We talk for a little bit before I hear Alice scream "SABRINA! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? IS IT HIM!" I'm so embarrassed right now when he says "Is that a friend of yours I hope so? Other wise I'll have to hurt someone." I smile and tell him she's my friend then she starts banging on the door. I get frustrated and tell him I'll call him back. I unlock the door to see a very angry pixie but here she sees a VERY VERY angry girl. I start to run after her but she's faster then me. I get to the door taking off my shoes before chasing her down the stairs. I get to the bottom where I run straight into someone. I star apologizing to this stranger then I look up in shell shock… so I guess that's who he is….**


	6. Shock

_**I don't own any of the original Twilight characters they belong to Stephinie Meyer. = (**_

_**Chapter six**_ _**Shock**_

_**I look up and guess who I see… you might have guessed but if you didn't its GameStop guy. The only reasons I can think of him being here is...**_

_**He's a friend to one of the boys or both**_

_**He's dating one of the girls (please not be)**_

_**He might be a relative**_

_**I don't think more than that on it. He looks just as shocked as I am. He starts to stutter a reply when I ask "What are you doing here?" He looks taken aback when he says "I live here why are YOU here?" I'm completely shocked this must be Emmett.**_ _**I look at him saying I'm here with my friends.**_

_** Like a scene in a movie Alice comes down the stairs saying "I thought you where chasing me because I embarrassed you while you were talking to your hot date."**_ _**I just give her a look. She notices her brother and says "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you two Emmett this is my friend Sabrina, Sabrina this is Emmett my brother."**_

_**I would have never thought he was the son Esme was talking about. I look from Alice to Emmett I walk past Alice going back up the stairs. I get in Alice's room when I look in the mirror seeing I was wearing one of Alice's robes. I start pacing around back and forth in Alice's room trying to calm down.**_

__ _**I was doing this when Alice came back in the room and seen me saying "What are you doing and WHY did you run when you saw my brother? And if you rip that dress on the corner of that table I will personally kill you!"**_ _**I look at her and say "I'm doing this to calm down and I would NEVER try to do anything to this dress!" **_

_** I get a look from Alice and she says "You're still avoiding my question why did you run when you saw my brother?"**_ _**I look at her debating whether or not to tell her when she suddenly just freezes up staring at nothing. I wave my hands in front of her face getting no response just a glazed over stare. I start to really worry when she just as suddenly comes out of the trance. She looks at me and says "So what were we talking about? Oh! I remember why you ran from my brother."**_

_** I sigh even though I've only known her for a little while I know she won't relent. So I say "umm… well… Alice remember my date tonight… well… Emmett is the guy." She looks at me for a second then it clicks she screams "OH MY GOSH YOUR DATING MY BROTHER! I'M SO EXCITED YOU COULD END UP BEING MY SISTER!"**_ _**I tried to shush her but I should have just saved my breath. **_

_**I was so embarrassed I hoped he didn't hear her. I plop down on Alice's bed feeling it move under me I am so overwhelmed right know. The shock is just too much.**_


	7. Oh Wow

_**Chapter seven**_ _**Oh wow**_ _**(ECPOV)**_ _**[Earlier that day]**_

_** I can't believe my Call of Duty Black Ops got scratched up. I blame Jasper I was ready to kill him but Alice stopped me. I did get Jasper to give me **__his __**money to buy a new one.**_ _**So here I am in the nearest GameStop which about thirty minutes by car and because I had to keep a low profile so I drove my Jeep. I get there walking in to the store hearing the bell on the door jingle.**_ _**I start walking to the Xbox games when an overpowering scent overflows my nostrils. **_

_**I can't help but walk towards it unknowingly. I end up seeing a beautiful girl at the end of the Xbox games isle.**_ _**She is gorgeous with long soft red slightly curly hair and a lean build I couldn't help but stare at her. I wasn't alone doing this; everyone in the store was staring at her which annoyed me for some reason.**_

_**She hadn't seen me staring at least not the first time yet the second time I catch myself staring at her she looked up into my eyes. I saw the most crystal blue I had ever seen. She turned her head slightly so she was hidden behind her hair. **_ _**I couldn't help but smile. **_

_**I started walking towards her standing right behind her acting like I'm looking at the games when I'm **__so__** not. I heard her take a deep breath and her heart speed up. I guess I had the same effect on her as she had had on me. I saw her looking at the Call of Duty Black Ops game and I wondered if she had a boyfriend or something because she was looking at it. **_

_**I stood there for a minute or so before I said "You ever played Black Ops before or you looking for a boyfriend or something?"**_ _**She turns around looking at me taking a startled breath in with her eyes widening considerably. She stands like this for a few seconds then recomposes herself quickly. She says **__"__**Yeah**__**I used to play it all the time with my dad when he bought it." This impressed me and I'm not going to lie about it which causes me to smile**_**. ****  
**__

_**She was just so easy to talk to. We talked about video games, movies, and all kinds of different things. I felt this feeling in me I had never felt before and I didn't understand it. I just didn't want to leave here and not be able to see her again so I took a leap. I asked her if she would go on a date tonight. **_ _**She gave me a big smile and said absolutely she'll see me at seven. I couldn't believe my luck! I gave her my number and she gave me hers. **_

_**Then she was walking away from me shaking her hips seductively. I thought I wouldn't be able to look away yet I reluctantly did. I grabbed a Call of Duty game off the shelf and walked to the cash register. **_ _**After I bought the game I started driving home but my mind was on her.**_

_** I drove home walking through the door going across to outside in the yard. I wanted to call her but I wanted to talk to her without anyone around. **_ _**So I went far out into the field where I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't help it I wanted to call her so I looked through my contact till I found GameStop Girl and I hit the call button. **_ _**Ring...Ring... Ring...Ring I start to hang up when I hear someone say "ummmm... hello? You there?" that's when I cleared my throat and said "Hi I didn't know if you would answer or not." She reassures me that she would have and we talked for a bit.**_

_**That's when I hear someone screaming close to the phone saying "SABRINA WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? IS IT HIM!"**_ _**Her names Sabrina she didn't tell me that such a beautiful name. I bet that she's embarrassed by this so I ask "Is that a friend of yours I hope so? Otherwise I'll have to hurt someone." I heard her laughing in the background saying it's a friend of hers. Then I hear someone banging on something close to where she must be. **_ _**She tells me that she'll call me later and before I can even say bye she hangs up.**_

_** I look at my cell not understanding how fast she could hang up like that. I run back to the house going through the back door. That's when I see Alice run down the stairs almost running into me. **_ _**I wonder what or more likely who's she running from...probably Bella. Then I see a girl minutes later running down the stairs straight into me. She starts apologizing over and over I know that voice. **_

_**I look down and she looks up and I can't believe my eyes. **_ _**It's her...its GameStop girl I mean Sabrina...I can't believe she's in my house. Wait why is she in my house? Chasing after my sister with bloody murder in her eyes? I start to say something but it comes out as a stutter when she says "What are you doing here?" Wait why is she asking me I should be asking the questions not **__her. __**I look at her and say "I live here what are YOU doing here?" **_

_**She looks at me like a fish out of water before she says "I'm here with my friends." **_ _**Right then Alice comes down the stairs again saying "I thought you were chasing me because I embarrassed you while you were talking to your hot date." **_

_**She turns giving Alice a death glare then Alice finally notices me saying "Oh! I forgot to introduce you two Emmett this is my friend Sabrina, Sabrina this is Emmett my brother." Oh wow I'm in complete shock right now.**_

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Here is a present for my readers because I only had two reviews saying who to go with each being for the opposite guy I don't know exactly who to go with. Yet this Chapter has been in my head for days so I had to put it in here hope you like it.

REVIEW


	8. Visions true or false?

Sorry it took so long I honestly have no excuse for not updating and I know it's short I'll update it soon and i mean it. I did this through Alice so you could see it through someone else. Someone Who will be a big part of this story. (Only points of view will be Alice,Sabrina,Emmett, and someone else you will not no) =)

I truly am sorry for not updating frequently

_Chapter eight_ _Visions true or false?_

_(APOV)_

_I was talking to Sabrina about her running from my brother when a vision hit me full force._

_***VISION***_

_I was standing in Bella's meadow looking around me seeing the whole family was there. I looked to the left and saw Bella as a vampire with a child in her lap and one on her knee. WAIT WHAT! Vampires can't have kids but they look so much like us. I turn to the right and I see Sabrina with her two kids and I couldn't help but smile. Then Sabrina turns around and my mouth fell to the floor… she's pregnant._

_***VISION END***_

_I can't believe this vision is it true? I have to push it to the back of my mind for now. I talk with Sabrina and have a hyper fit about her having a date with my brother I couldn't be happier. Then a thought comes into my head could the baby she was carrying in the vision be Emmett's? I space out a little here and there thinking about this thought. _

_I know Rose would be upset but I couldn't be happier for Emmett if it really is his baby. I don't want anyone to know I can't let Edward hear my thoughts either that would be SUCH A BAD THING! I turn to see Sabrina and she tells me that she's going on a date with my brother tonight. _ _That gets me thinking more and more on my vision and I want to tell someone but if I do it could change the future I don't want it to change though._ _That's when I think can my vision be true or false?_


	9. The Date

Sorry about not updating in so long but it kinda slipped my mind but hears this chapter and I'll try and update more soon

I don't own the Original Twilight characters

**Chapter Nine The date **

**(SPOV) I told Alice about my date and I thought see was going to kill me she was squeezing me so much. As I took in a breath of air I give her a smile I've already seen him twice today. Emmett that's his name I could get used to saying that Emmett…Emmett… Emmy…EMMETT! I keep saying it over and over in my mind with all kinds of different accents when suddenly I hear Edward holler "You better stop it right know or I'll make you!" He can't be talking to me because I was saying Emmett in my mind. I walk around Alice's room and look at all her pretty things. I haven't had pretty things since my parents died. I used all the money I made at different jobs to pay for three now. I see a gold bracelet with diamond and sapphire studs in it on the dressing table. I gently pick it up looking over the craftsmanship. I didn't hear Alice opening the door and walking in. When I turn and saw her it scared me half to death. She looks at the bracelet in my hands then back up at me. I place it on the table and take a step away from it. I don't want her to think I'm a thief or something. She gives a small laugh picking the bracelet back up and walking towards me.**

** She positions it next to the dress I'm wearing and says "It matches the dress perfectly you should wear it on your date tonight." Then she puts it on my wrist and walks right out the door. Well that was weird. I look in the mirror and see what isn't there a happy mother trying to fix everything so I look perfect and a dad standing behind me just looking in my eyes through the mirror with tears shinning in his own. I lost that but I can't dwell on the past so I walk away from the mirror and out the door. Well first ditching Alice's robe so you can see the dress. I walk down the stairs praying I won't fall on my face. By the time I reach the bottom I sigh in relief. That's when I hear the gasps around the room everyone is staring open mouthed at me. I give a sheepish smile putting my head down until I hear laughter. I raise my head up giving Edward a raised eyebrow he shrugs his shoulders innocently. I smile at everyone even Rosalie though she gives me a dirty look. That's when I hear him say "Hot DAM*!" I turn slowly coming face to face to a dumbstruck Emmett. Awe he looks so good and his face right know is hilarious *Mental Picture SNAP!* got it. **

**I hear Edward laughing and shake my head grinning up at Emmett. He puts out his arm for me saying "The most beautiful woman at the ball must have an escort." Awe! We walk out the door to Edward laughing. I get in Emmett's jeep probably showing a lot of leg in the process I still hear Edward laughing when I say shut up virgin in my head. The laughter gets cut off. Yeah that might have been a low blow but he needed it. We sit in silence in the car while Emmett drives to I don't know where. After about ten minutes we stop at this little pizza place called Anna's Pizza. Emmett gets over to my door extremely fast helping me out. We go in arm and arm eating some of the best pizza I've ever had. We talk while we eat and I learn that he and the rest of his siblings are all adopted that weirdly enough he dated his supposed adopted sister Rosalie that blonde bombshell that looks like a super super model. Why would he want to be with anyone else after being with her?**

** I pushed it to the back of my mind just enjoying are date after pizza we get back in his jeep and he takes me to an arcade. I smirk happily he has no idea how badly he's going to lose. We go to the DDR machine taking off Alice's heels I step on the machine daring Emmett to play m. He gets on the machine and I whoop his butt badly. That's when I found out that Emmett's a sore loser. We play a few more games and I beat him each and every time. He looks at me bewildered while I just smiled at him. He does something I didn't expect he picked me up carrying me over his shoulder out of the arcade. He sets me on my feet outside the arcade when I ask "Why did you carry me out of there? I was having fun beating you." He looks at me and says "They all were looking at you like you were water and they were thirsty. I didn't like it at all." I couldn't help it I leaned on his chest kissing him on the cheek saying "Thank you." He smiles like an idiot taking my arm in his walking to the jeep. While driving to his home I say "Next time we need to go bowling." He looks at me his smile getting bigger saying "So that means I get a second date?**

**" I look at him giving him a mischievous smile saying "Maybe." We get to his house and Alice grabs me dragging me up stairs. She throws some pj's at me saying "You're staying the night with me tonight." I look at Alice shocked shaking my head no saying "I…I can't Alice I have to get home." She gives me a look but relents. I grab the clothes I came in go to the bathroom and change back. As I walk in Alice's room I see the pout on her face. I shake my head wishing I could tell her why I can't but it's to soon. I lay the dress neatly on the bed with the shoes and all the rest. Than placing her bracelet on the dressing table before walking out the door. I get down the stairs quickly walking out the door. I check my phone seeing that it's almost 11 Crap! I get in the car driving to Emily's house quickly. I get there around 11:15.**

**I knock on the door softly a little shocked when Sam answers the door. He gives me a smile before taking a breath in. His whole face changes from a smile to a disapproving stare, which kinda creeps me out a little. I walk in seeing Emily sitting on the couch watching TV. I smile at her and she smiles back pointing to the room behind her, I nod my head mouthing thank you. I walk in the room to see my two angels sleeping I smile walking over sitting lightly on the bed. I pick up Braxton and walk over to the doorway when I see Sam come in to picking up Chelsea, I mouth thank you and he just nods his head following me to my car. After there put in there car seats I wave one last goodbye before driving to the hotel. **

**Hope you all liked it sorry it's took so long! SRP1995  
**


	10. Memories of past pains

_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!_

_I don't own the Twilight characters. I put some Italian words in here so I'll put what they mean up here so when you get to it come up here. Yes I know I haven't worked on this story in a while and I truly am sorry. This chapter is intense so you have been warned. Bella bambolina – beautiful little doll_

_sidiavolettomi diraiquello che vogliosaper! - you little devil you will tell me what I want to know!_

_Chapter Ten_ _Memories of past pains_

_After I put the kids in there bed I lay on my bed thinking of tonight. I had so much fun with Emmett he made me feel special and all we did was stuff I used to do all the time. How he looks at me it just makes my skin tingle and my cheeks flame. I had so much needed fun tonight, I remember how his face looked when I came down the it was a look of pure awe and shock with tinge of something more. I look over at my sleeping babies I still can't believe there three years old there very advanced for three but that's because of all the different things in there genetics._

_There already running and talking about anything and everything to anyone they can find. I turn on my side pulling the blanket father up on me falling asleep…_ _*VISION*_ _I see someone sitting in a small cell head down they heard a noise causing there head to shoot up showing bruises on one side of there face. I saw the persons face behind all the bruises as Sabrina. The noise was made by a man with red eyes and fading blonde hair that was almost as white as his skin. He put his hand on the bars of the tiny cell giving Sabrina a blood chilling smile. He looks at her pointedly saying "Hello little Sabrina…will you tell me what I want to know today._

_" He looks at her lightly running his finger down her face. She jerks away from his hand causing him to laugh tsking at her he says "Now Sabrina don't be like that" he smiles at her evilly trying to touch her again and says "we could be such great friends my dear." She gives him a look and hides in the corner. He looks at her his anger flaring but he repressed it saying "Now Sabrina come over here and tell me what I want to know before I get angry" she looks at him before shaking her head no. His jaw tightens and he says "__**sidiavolettomi diraiquello che vogliosapere!" **__pulling the cell door open angrily walking closer to Sabrina's huddled up form with his hand raised..._

_*VISION END*_

_**(APOV)**_ _I jolted up the vision shaking me to my very core. I know who that man was and that place Cauis of Volturi and his torror chamber. I know that place because I lived there at a time. One of those tiny cells once was my home for years. Something no one not even Jasper knows is that my creater was Cauis. He created me for his own reasons after watching me grow up in my small little village Charleten. The only reason I know this is when he told me things that only someone who had watch me would know. _

_I was his toy his bella bambolina as he called me. He took me at eighteen when I was still human and kept me that way for a two years. He wanted to make me immortal so he could have me with him for as long as he wanted. After he turned me I couldn't stand it anymore. I lost what little sanity I had causing me not to fear him anymore. I didn't even show a single bit of emotion and he didn't like it. That's when the beating started he would bring me to the brink of death for a vampire that takes a lot. Yet right before I would get the bliss of being rid of him he would bring me a person to feed off of. The hunger was to strong to fight of no matter how much I regret it. He did it every time he came to my cell because he knew it got to me taking the life of another. _

_I hated him with a burning passion it was what got me through the day. I don't show the torror that I went through because he put a old medival salve on the wounds that removed them from the body. The only thing I have to remember those terrible days are my memories, evil torrorous memories. Seeing that place again brought back the anger, pain, and the horrible fear. I can't let her go through what I went through no one deserves that fate. I have to make sure it doesn't happen but how I can't be sure._

A/N

This chapter is really intense I started writing it and it was writing itself. The things about Alice are my own personal work. I will explain more about this in chapters to come just stay with me.

So please **REVIEW**


	11. Now I know

_**Here's the new chapter not edited so don't kill me and I don't really have a READER SHOUTOUT...so happy reading **_____ _**Chapter eleven**_ _**Now I know**_ _**I roll over to see my son Braxton staring at me curiously. I poke him in the nose causing him to giggle "Momma I'm hungry and Chelsea is still sleeping" he said putting on a pout. I laugh turning to see the clock 9:00A.M I push myself out of bed Braxton at my heels. I lean down to my sleeping daughter kissing her red curls causing her to turn opening hazey purple eyes at me. "Momma is it morning already?" **_ _**I nodded and she puts her arms up for me to pick her up. I pick her up placing her on my hip walking out of the room in my tank top and shorts Braxton following behind. We walk to the kitchen to see Alice siting there making me jump out of my skin. Braxton grins sheepishly at Alice while Cheslea puts her head farther in my neck. **_ _**Alice smiles at me giving a little wave to Braxton who grins widely at her. Alice says "I need to talk to you...privately." I nod my head putting Chelsea down on her feet and say "Braxton sit in your chair you too Cheslea and I'll get you guys your cereal." **_ _**I got the cereal quickly and said "Now you two eat and momma has to talk to her friend alone ok? I love you both bunches." They nod diging into there cereal while I walk to my room Alice following close behind. She sits on my bed staring at me paitently I walk over by her and sit down waiting on her to speak. **_ _**She looks down then up at me taking a deep breath before saying "I don't know how much you know about us or how much involvment you want to have with Emmett. So I'm going to tell you things I know I shouldn't but I'm doing it anyway. We, my family and I aren't human. I don't know how to explain it to you but we're..."**_ _**I looked at her the sun shining through the streaky hotel window onto her face shining like a disco ball. My eyes widened my body tensing up she's a...so that means Emmett is a... my heart hurt. I can't risk my children's lives for someone I care for especially when he is supernatural like their father. **_ _**I look at her my voice quivering slightly "Your...your a vampire...you all are aren't you?" She looked at me sadly nodding her head. Jumping up in front of me grabbing my hands she says "Please don't hold it against us we are vegitarians we only eat animals and if you TRULY care about Emmett it won't matter" I looked at her and whisper "What about my kids Alice? She looks at me and says "You know nothing would ever happen to them Emmett wouldn't allow it he...he cares for you to much."**_ _**Now I know the truth the man I'm falling for just happens to be a vampire...awesome.**_


End file.
